


Tumblr Ficlet Collection

by foursetsofcorsets



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursetsofcorsets/pseuds/foursetsofcorsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the prompts I've answered on tumblr so I can keep them all in one place! My ask box is always open <3 lavie-bohomo (main) or earthbound-indoubt (les mis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: eposette, knocking on the wrong door au

Cosette’s attention was called away from the movie on her television screen by insistent knocking at her front door. She paused the movie and padded over to it, hesitating when she heard a muffled “Jesus Christ, Grantaire, hurry up” from the other side. Not recognising the voice, Cosette opened the door slightly, peering through the crack.

“Took you long enough, can you let me in? I have to pee so bad right now.”

Cosette opened the door completely and flicked on the living room light, allowing Eponine to take the sight of her in: two long french braids hanging down from either side of her head, a large tshirt covered in cartoon cats with the phrase ‘show me your kitties’ written on it, and pink sweatpants. Not Grantaire. Eponine’s eyes flicked to the apartment number next to the door frame. Shit.

“Oh my god I am so sorry, I thought this was my friend’s apartment, but I really really need to use the restroom, can I please please please use yours?”

Cosette nodded almost immediately and moved out of the way as Eponine shouldered her way past and made a beeline toward the open bathroom, breathing a quick “thank you” as she passed.

Cosette stood for a moment in the doorway, dumbfounded. After a moment she closed the door and reclaimed her comfortable blanket cocoon on the couch, resuming the movie, figuring there was no reason to put anything on hold because there was a stranger in her bathroom.

Before long, the stranger came out, looking far more relieved and far less irritable. Cosette took the opportunity to take in her full appearance. The stranger wore fishnet leggings and what was essentially a black bikini, with a large black jacket thrown over the entire ensemble. Cosette assumed she worked at the club in the area, but that was at least a 15 minute walk away, wasn’t it? The stranger took a look at Cosette’s TV before raising a perfect eyebrow.

“Kiss Me? Really?”

Cosette blushed and paused the movie, immediately jumping to the defense of her choice in entertainment for the night.

“The cinematography is wonderful.”

“But the plot is shit.”

Cosette looked at her, affronted. The stranger shot her a sharp grin.

“I’m Eponine.”

“Cosette, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. I have to get walking home, but I’m a friend of your neighbor’s so you might see more of me.” Eponine winked and made her way towards the door.

“Wait a minute!” Eponine stopped.

“You’re walking home? How far do you live?”

“Uhh…” Eponine’s face scrunched to one side. “Like ten minutes from here? Ish? Why?”

Cosette frowned.

“You shouldn’t be walking around late at night. This isn’t even a remotely good neighborhood, something could happen.”

Eponine flashed her another sharp grin.

“You talk like I can’t handle myself, sweetheart.”

Cosette’s eyebrows drew together in frustration.

“I have no doubt that you can, but it’s not safe. Please let me call you an Uber or something.” Eponine scoffed.

“I can’t exactly afford an Uber at the moment.”

Cosette blinked. Neither could she.

“Well, then… Stay here for the night, and I’ll walk you home in the morning.”

Eponine raised an eyebrow, but her gaze softened.

“Normally I would counter with the fact that you could be a murderer or some shit, but you’re cute and I’m too fucking tired for this.” She rubbed her right eye, smudging all her makeup horribly, and flopped down on the couch next to Cosette, who smiled shyly and pressed play.


	2. I Can't Wait To Show You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: courferre soulmate tattoo au
> 
> title from fifth harmony's Everlasting Love cuz im trash lmao

“Ferre, I mean it, your new glasses make you look like a fucking hot librarian!”

“Eponine,” Combeferre sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, dark cheeks tinged pink.

“I’m dead serious! And look, our waiter? Cuz I saw you staring at his ass, it was obvious, his whole vibe is just like, ‘I FUCK LIBRARIANS’ in bigass letters!”

“Eponine,” Combeferre was going for ‘admonishing’ but it was really bordering on ‘whining in embarrassment’. “Will you please let it be?”

“Not a chance, Ferre,” Eponine grinned. “Is that what your tattoo says, by the way? ‘I fuck librarians’? You still haven’t shown me.”

“Do you expect me to, after today?”

“Hey man, I’m just saying he has a great ass and you should be the one to tap it, okay?” Eponine put her hands up defensively before feigning surprise. “Oh look, here he comes now!”

Combeferre choked on his water and glared daggers at Eponine.

“How are we doing? Can I get you some more water?” The waiter smiled at them genuinely, cocking his hip and placing his hand on it.

“We’re alright actually, but I wanted to ask you what your name was? Mine’s Eponine.”

The waiter’s grin brightened.

“I’m Courfeyrac, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Eponine,” He turned to Combeferre. “And what’s your name, cariño?”

Combeferre, still choking on his water, panicked, looking frantically between Eponine and Courfeyrac. He spluttered, struggling to pull an answer out of his mind, which was currently preoccupied with the fact that this waiter just said the exact words that adorned his left calf. Coming up blank, Combeferre spat out the first title he could remember.

“LIBRARIAN FUCKER!” He slapped a hand over his mouth. Eponine bit her lip, struggling not to laugh as Combeferre’s cheeks darkened. Courfeyrac’s eyes only widened before he threw his head back in a loud, long laugh.

“So you’re the hijo de perra who’s responsible for my soulmate tattoo, mm? Don’t move, I’ll be right back with your bill.” Courfeyrac walked away with the brightest grin imaginable, swaying his hips.


	3. Dazzle Camouflage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: courferre, "Are your nails painted?"
> 
> featuring smol combeferre who is nonbinary but doesn't quite know what that means yet

“Are your nails painted?”

Courfeyrac jumped at the sound of a timid voice next to him. He instinctively curled his hands into fists so his nails weren’t visible.

“Yeah, why?” He responded defensively. This was the third fucking time and lunch wasn’t even over yet. The kid who had spoken tilted his head and peered at him owlishly.

“May I see?”

“If you want…” Courfeyrac stretched his hand out and placed it on the table in front of the other teenager, who examined his nails with eager curiosity. “My friend Jehan did them, they’re really good with like, designs and stuff.” The boy nodded in agreement, admiring the rhinestone flower on Courfeyrac’s ring finger, but then he paused and looked back up at Courfeyrac.

“They?”

“Yeah, they.” At the boy’s confused look, Courfeyrac explained, “Jehan is agender, so they use ‘they’ pronouns.”

The kid still looked confused but nodded anyway, motioning for Courfeyrac to show him his other hand, which he did. After a few seconds, the boy asked, “What’s agender?”

“It’s like when you don’t have a gender, at least that’s how I understand it, but Jehan could do a better job of explaining it,” Courfeyrac answered, lowering his guard at the kid’s lack of hostility. “Would you like me to introduce you sometime?”

The kid grinned up at him.

“I’d love that. I’m Combeferre, by the way, what’s your name?”

“Courfeyrac.” Combeferre’s smile grew.

“Courfeyrac. Cool,” He grabbed his bag and stood up from the table. “Well it was nice to meet you.” Combeferre held out his hand and Courfeyrac shook it.

“Nice to meet you too, Combeferre.” Combeferre turned to walk away before stopping and turning back to Courfeyrac.

“Um, could you ask Jehan if, uh, they could paint my nails sometime?”

Courfeyrac grinned and nodded.


	4. literally a 5 sentence transformers joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Maybe there's more to me than meets the eye."
> 
> basically i saw this on a prompt list and begged someone to ask me it for the sole purpose of this joke

“Maybe there’s more to me than meets the eye.”

Grantaire is in the middle of smirking at Enjolras’ surprise that he dances in the city ballet when an ungodly screech of ‘TRANSFORMERS’ attacks his ears.

Before they know it, Joly and Courfeyrac are standing on the table making robot motions and noises and the rest of the group is engaged in an obnoxiously loud rendition of the Transformers theme.

Grantaire throws his head back laughing and joins in, bellowing, “Robots in disguise!”

Enjolras punches him in the shoulder.


End file.
